Más importante que la perra vida
by St. Yukiona
Summary: Lo primero que se le enseñó fue que la vida es trágica, muy trágica y desesperante. Lo segundo es que la misión es lo más importante. Lo tercero que lo primero y lo segundo no tienen ningún sentido cuando tienes algo así de molesto como la familia. [Reto: Cosas de familia] [Boruto] [No yaoi] [New team 7]


Cronopios del autor: eue en el infierno hay un lugar reservado para mí por no actualizar mis otras historias, lo sé, no tienen que recordarmelo xD

 **Descarga de responsabilidad:** _Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto._

 **Aviso:** Este fic está participando en el reto: Cosas de familia del foro Secreto en el Valle del Fin.

 **Personaje** : Boruto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Más importante que la vida perra.**

Por Yukionna.

.

.

.

 **Capítulo único**.

Lo primero que se le enseñó fue que la vida es trágica, muy trágica y desesperante. Como esas novelas oscuras y lúgubres que se escriben desde el agujero de la soledad del autor: pues solo se nace y a la tumba se va del mismo modo. Ni todo el amor, ni todo el dinero harían cambiar su miserable destino. Sin embargo, pronto descubrió, también, que la vida podía ser menos miserable siempre que se recordara que se nace para morir, que se está en este mundo de paso y que es uno mismo el que escoge el camino de la venganza y el odio para aliviar el rencor. Aunque a sus cortos ochos años no le pudo dar nombre al sentimiento que le embargó al ver a su padre hacer un lado los dibujos que había hecho únicamente para atender a un scroll que había llegado en calidad de urgente. No encontró un nombre para ello por lo cual mejor lo guardó en su pecho.

.

.

.

Lo segundo que aprendió con vehemente apreciación, fue en la academia ninja, y eso era que la misión es lo más importante. No el amor de la familia como mamá había tratado con ímpetu de enseñarle, no, eso era basura. Por lo cual, dedicó cada segundo de su precioso tiempo encargándose de llamar la atención de su enajenado padre. El sentimiento que antes había guardado junto con muchos otros ahora tenían nombre y se llamaba: Frustración. Misma que desapareció por una milésima de segundo tras los acontecimientos con Momoshiki y Kinshiki pero que volvió con más fuerza y rabia que antes al darse cuenta que su padre no iba a cambiar. Que la familia era una horrible y pesada cadena que le impedía no llevar a cabo sus más profundos deseos: Si moría Naruto, con él el sentimiento de frustración y enojo. Tenía una misión y debía de cumplirla.

.

.

.

Lo tercero que aprendió, sólo fue un par de años después; tenía que ver con lo primero y con lo segundo: La vida es trágica, y la misión debe ser lo más importante. Pero por más irónico que pareciese lo tercero obstruía totalmente lo primero y lo segundo.

—Mi nombre es Mitsuki y sere tu amigo, Boruto.

—Psk… solo no me estorbes.

 _¿Qué podría ser más importante que la misión?_

 _¿Qué podría ser más fuerte que la vida perra?_

—Boruto, ahora formaremos un equipo, debes dejar de ser tan… ¡Hey! ¡Boruto!

—Cállate, Sarada… iré a ver si logró ver a Shikadai.

Su encomienda era convertirse en el mejor ninja para aplastar a su padre, utilizar a quien fuese necesario y entrenar hasta el cansancio para lograr su cometido pero… jamás estuvo preparado para ello. No, no para cumplir la misión, la misión estaba clara y esperaba un resultado favorable, es decir, para lo que no estaba preparado era para lo otro. Para lo que llegó de forma inesperada.

.

.

.

—¿Estás bien Boruto?

—Sí… —el rubio acomodó la férula de su brazo y observó a Sarada que los esperaba más al frente. Ambos chicos habían detenido su andar: El rubio por una irritante punzada en su brazo dañado, y el de cabello azul para averiguar de qué se trataba.

 _Él siempre estaba al pendiente._

 _Más que su padre en toda su vida._

—Chicos, dense prisa… debemos llegar al hospital para que vean la herida de Boruto.

 _Ella siempre estaba al cuidado._

 _Igual que su madre pero sin las excusas para exentar a su padre._

—Pude haber venido yo solo —se quejó el rubio haciéndose a un lado de forma brusca. Anduvo altivo pasando de largo por un costado de la morena. Ésta se giró a Mitsuki quien sólo le sonrió de forma suave. Siguieron los pasos de Boruto hasta que éste de nueva cuenta se volvió a detener, sus compañeros lo hicieron junto con él, y los tres pares de ojos se posaron en el televisor que había tras el aparador, en la pantalla el hokage hablaba sobre su próximo viaje a la Arena para hacer los últimos arreglos para la visita de saber qué político enviado por parte del señor feudal.

La vida es una perra.

Una perra.

La concentración de odio en el pecho del adolescente se vio disuelta después de sentir un suave empujón. Ahora los ojos azules estaban en la mano que le sostenía, y enseguida quisieron ver hacia atrás para observar al que le empujaba.

—Vamos, vamos, tu brazo, Boruto, tu brazo… —insistió Sarada.

—Es cierto… es mejor que Sakura-san vea ese brazo y podamos regresar a cobrar venganza a ese rinoceronte… —comentó sonriente el extranjero.

—Chicos… chicos.

La vida es una malparida que envía obstáculos tan grandes como una familia no solicitada para interrumpir tu misión llena de veneno.

Una familia de esas molestas, de esas que no son tu familia por obligación.

Si no por opción propia.

—Son molestos, mierda… —gruñó el Uzumaki al mismo tiempo que apretaba la mano que sostenía la propia y por un momento el mundo le pareció una reverenda porquería que tenía sentido a lado de esos dos.

 **Yukionna.**

 **Quien los ama degeneradamente.**


End file.
